Working Together
by Gendolfas-Gray-Heart
Summary: Entry for the shipping contest held on r/gamindustri.


\- You heard the news, didn't you, Uni?

 _Uni and Nepgear were taking a stroll at the one of Lowee's parks. Autumn was at its' finest. You could already see all the leaves' colors, but at the same time it was still somehow warm and air was as fresh as ever._

\- Stop teasing me, and just say it already!

\- Remember, I told you about the devise I was working on over the past 3 months?

\- With Histoire? I... I also wanted to talk with you about it, Nepgear. Will you listen to me? But... But listen closely, I won't be saying this twice.

\- Sure, I'll listen, Uni. After all, when you say these words, it's always about some side of you that is the most adorable.

\- You're embarrassing me a lot, Nepgear... Baka...

\- Sorry, sorry. But it's true.

 _The pair of Planeptune and Lastation candidates finally reached their favorite spot and took a seat right beside the lake. It was calm and beautiful in Lowee. But at this spot, there were also some interesting monsters passing by, and the feel in the air was special. At the one hand, there was a legend about this place. It is claimed that in the past a certain famous Lowee magician stayed about a year there and somehow messed a bit with place's field. On the other hand, Uni and Nepgear also shared some memories together related to this place. After some talk about the place, Uni spoke out about the things girls were discussing before._

\- It... It made me lonely a bit. As you were working a lot of time on this project, and we had less time to see each other...

\- Uni...

\- Wait a bit... It might be a bit overwhelming to take my feelings, but I'm not saying this, because I want you to feel bad. On the contrary, I tried to think of a solution, so that it would be better for all of us.

\- I'm happy to hear that you care about me this much, Uni... But I'm also a little bit sad hearing that you try to do it all on your own. We can talk about anything, think of ways together. I... I want to do it together with you, Uni.

\- Well, that's my sis' influence for me, I guess... I'll try to be more open with you. We're growing Candidates, Sisters of Goddesses... Still not fully developed as a persons.

\- Perhaps, you're right. We still have a freedom to search, who we truly are, what are our strengths and weaknesses, what we like the most. After all, people will watch at us as the leaders of nations, we will set an example for others and also will have to act confidently to ensure people in bright future.

\- Yeah... Even if it's being a confident in yourself lazy pudding maniac Neptune. Nepgear, you sometimes sound like a honor student or something.

\- Is that a bad thing? I'm sure Uni has enough wild side and energy for both of us!

\- Look who's talking! ... And! And this is you, who is more innocent out of us two, so we'll always see world in unique, fresh colors!

 _Nepgear and Uni laughed in unison._

\- But anyway, about the solution. I want to become partners and partake more in your technology research in the future and offer you in return option of becoming partners in weaponry research. I can be especially useful with ranged weapons knowledge, what of course is of interest to your HDD weapon, as well as for your nation and robots. And Lastation would be more than glad to take some knowledge of Planeptune's tinkering genius Nepgear.

\- Competition and partnership at the same time with Uni? Sounds fun! We'll work hard together to become fully-fledged CPUs one day.

\- That's a deal then. ... So, um, what about the news you mentioned earlier?

\- Ah, yes.. That's about the latest devise... We experimented with Sharicite a bit and managed to establish a one way connection with another dimension. For now Histoire and I call it *** dimension. And, what is the most surprising... Our world, as we know it, is like sealed or something in the part of that dimension's world.

\- What exactly are you telling me, Nepgear?

\- Well, it seems like I, you Uni, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Rom and Ram, Vert, IF, Compa and everyone else exist there as some kind of in video game characters. We're basically in the console game there. But, what is intriguing, we are portrayed exactly like things are going here. So it's highly likely that it is more than mere coincidence and that it's just a simple video game...

\- You're saying, a representation of our dimension somehow may be sealed in that dimension?

\- Not sure, but that's our current dominant theory with Histoire...

\- What did you mean, when you said that you established a one way connection?

\- Well, maybe established would be the wrong word... As it's more of a fragments, pieces of visual and other information we get from times to times. But we can't send information... At least, we can't do it for now.

\- Sounds mysterious... Can you tell me anything more?

\- I will tell you more, once we start working on it. We're partners after all now, right?

\- You bet. Let's move out this instant. Come on, let's go HDD and fly straight to Planeptune.

\- Not so fast, Uni.. After all, we haven't taken breaks for some time together, and I wanted to see you... I really missed you...

\- Nepgear! If you don't tell me now it will keep me bugging all the time and I won't be able to truly relax...

\- Ok, then... I'll tell some of my thoughts on it, but they can be chaotic and only parts of a theory, not an established truth...

\- Someone previously told me about being able to solve things together?.. I'm more than ready to listen.

\- I'll tell you some of my thoughts about matter theory then. You remember when I mentioned in the past about dimensional coordinates? When we had to deal with Kurome, and Hyper and Heart dimensions were to fuse together?.. I believe that dimensions exist as different kinds of matter fields.

We use 3 coordinates to describe physical matter's place in the area. Also there exist other types of matters, such as matter of time.

What is of especially high interest to me right now – is the matter of shares or faith. Histoire's operations like contacting with other dimensions and dimension traveling depends on the shares state. I have a hunch that Croire's abilities too, are also powered by the shares matter.

\- ...

\- And what I plan to do: study shares using our – goddesses and candidates – ability to internally register fluctuations of shares. You know, we can feel if shares energy field is somewhere nearby, or we can feel if we gain or lose shares...

At first we created small Sharicite especially for experiments... But in the end, I decided to try to tinker with Planeptune's Grand Sharicite, put it under different influences as well – temperature, radioactive fields, and other... Yes, it might be dangerous, but there are chances for huge accomplishments, Uni...

In the end, I got these sudden connections with the *** dimension. They might be triggered by maybe one influences on Sharicite, or maybe by others. I'm still not sure, and I need more studies on the matter.

It might depend on the things that are happening in other dimension as well. Last time I got connection, when we, Uni, won the shipping contest in *** dimension. You know... Like how we ship different characters of our games in our dimension and organize contests of ships' popularity from time to time... Our victory might have triggered a huge release of shares in that dimension, so I was able to establish a more clear contact than I had ever managed to before. I managed to somehow become browsing through their internet base entity, exploring some parts of their world and collecting information about us, about their world... A bit like Kurome in the past happened to project herself in Hyper dimension... First she was only able to observe and only after to materialize as well, so maybe one day I will be able to do like so too?

\- Are you sure that this knowledge about us, but as in the game characters – isn't just distorted hallucinations of your own knowledge? You know, you put Sharacite under different influences, got this information about ourselves in the end... Are you sure, you're not just driving yourself crazy?

\- It might be the case... That is also, why I decided to meet with you, Uni... I trust you more than everyone else, I trust you as much as my big sister Neptune... So.. if I go crazy after messing with Planeptune's Sharacite, I want you to...

\- How I could possibly do something like that?!

\- Uni...

\- I..! I..! Baka Gear..!

\- Wait, Uni..!

* * *

Bonus:

\- It's hard to collect data from all this browsing... I need to relax a bit... Wait.. What the goodness?!..

Nepgear saw a familiar figure, but...

\- Smile~~

* * *

 **Ending notes:**

 ** **Special thanks to Edwin-of-northumbria for reading story and giving feedback before I submitted it.** Special thanks to reddit's r/gamindustri community. You were making my life special in some ways, and I'm grateful for that. I'm sorry I am the way I am..  
**


End file.
